percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Sealed by Time
'This is the first book in the Future Questers series. It is basically about the five new questers getting used to their roles as Questers. Hope you enjoy!--The Derp levels are getting really high (talk) 20:51, December 23, 2012 (UTC) ' Main Characters *Calvin Rains *Arthur Musika *Zia Johnson *Jean Johnson Supporting Characters WILL BE ADDED AS THE BOOK GOES ON *Chiron Story Chapter One: Written in Stone The quaint brick cabin shone in the daylight, as it's goddess wished. It's blue door had a white sun pattern on it. It was the cabin of Hemera, the protenegoi of daytime. It's only inhabitant sat inside, doing some art. A brunette teen jogged up to the door, and knocked on the door. "Calvin." the brunette said, "Chiron wants to see the four of us." "Okay, Arthur." the inhabitant, Calvin, said. He didn't look up from his art. "Are you using the Second Sight?" the brunette, Arthur, asked. "Yeah. I was painting what I saw until you snapped me out of my trance." the blonde said dissapointedly. "Well what have you got so far?" Calvin turned the sketchbook. A girl with long dark hair over one of her eyes, pale skin and dark clothes lay on the ground. Her eyes were wide, but blank, like she saw without seeing. Her clothes were torn and she lay in a pool of blood. "That looks like Jean." Arthur said. "It might be. Anyway, go on. I'll be there in a minute." Arthur ran out of the cabin, and Calvin flipped through his sketchpad. Inside were several precognitive pictures. Inside were a pair of eyes, a sword mid-slash, a forrest cut in half, and a strange symbol. Chapter Two: The Quest Calvin ran into the building. He saw his girlfriend Zia with her auburn hair and dark eyes, her sister Jean, with her long black hair and grey eyes, and Arthur, with his brown hair and blue eyes. "Sorry for being late!" Calvin shouted. He crossed the room and sat down between Zia and Arthur. Zia smiled at him and slung an arm around his shoulder. "Anyway," Chiron said sternly, "We have some matters to attend to." His voice carried so strongly across the room even in such a quiet tone. He stared darkly at each of the Questers. "Athena has been kidnapped." Arthur gasped, Zia jumped, and Jean shouted "Grandma?" "Yes. The gods are furious. They're ready to go into all-out war." Chiron said darkly. "Your four are the only ones available to stop it. Calvin, did you bring your sketchbook?" "Yes, sir, but I haven't drawn anything relating to this." he said. He passed the sketchbook to the centaur, who skimmed through it. "Two eyes, a sword…could be Athena's kidnapper." Chiron then turned the page and saw the decimated forrest. "If this is the result of the sword slash, he must be a powerful combatant." He flipped the page again, this time the symbol. "These are kanji combined. One is 'Earth', the other is 'Death'. So, death to the world." he flipped it one more time, and paused mid-word. This was the one of Jean's maiming. "Jean…I'm sorry." Chiron said. He passed the paper to Jean. She gasped and slammed the book shut. "And this is gonna happen?" she gasped. She slid the pad back to her teammate. "If it's in my book then yes." Calvin said darkly. He took the pad and slid it under his chair. "Anyway," Chiron said, "You have a month to get her back. That's about how long the gods will go without going to war." "Gather our things?" Arthur guessed. He had his feet up on the table. "Yes. Any celestial bronze weapons, valuable items or useful things." Chiron said firmly. All four of the questers bailed out of the meeting room. Chapter Three: Preparations to be Made Arthur went into the Apollo cabin. He saw all of his things hastily scattered across one desk, littered with candy wrappers, too. "Jeez, I need to clean up around here…" he muttered. He took his wiiblades, slung his belt around his waist, slid the wiiblades in two loops, and hid a crossbow and some arrows in his backpack. He walked into the clearing, and began to practice his swordfighting. Zia went into the Athena cabin. All of her stuff was in one neat stack, in one corner of the room. She pranced over to her corner, took Scar and a dagger, slid them into her bag, and hurried back into a clearing. She began to write in her diary. Calvin simply slid his drawing pad, some pencils, and an expandable Imperial Gold target to aim at into his backpack. He also put on his drakon-skin glove and leather jacket on. He walked out into the clearing, dangled his target off the Hera Cabin and began practicing his electric sharpshooting. Jean walked into the Hades Cabin. After crossing the cabin in three steps, she put all of her throwing knives in a bag, which she clipped to her waistband. She slid her necklace around her neck and put some rations and a book in her bag. Once all four questers were outside, they saw Chiron nod from a Big House window. All four charged and ran out into the outside world. Chapter 4: The Quest Begins "Ugh, I'm BORRREEED!" Jean complained. The four were on a bus, knowing that Athena was being kept in Alaska from a note Chiron had left in Calvin"S sketchpad. And because Jean was a "surrogate" daughter of Hades, the group couldn't get on a plane. "So why don't you do something?" Calvin asked. He was drawing on his sketchbook, probably in a prophetic trance. Arthur was playing on his DS, and Zia was reading. "There's nothing to DOO~" she moaned. "Oh my god you're annoying." Calvin muttered. Then the bus swerved. "WHAT THE SUFFERING HELL!" Someone screamed. Then they saw it - a strange monster in the middle of the road. All three looked out, and were instantly sickened. It had the build of a guerilla, but it was green and had a snake's head. It also had the horns of a Ram and lion's eyes. Calvin jumped out of the bus at it. "CALVIN!" Zia screamed, but Arthur held her back. "Calvin can fly and has the Achilles Curse. He can fight it." Arthur said. "Right now, we need to get everyone off this bus!" "Fine…" Zia muttered. She looked over, and saw Calvin do a high jump and snap it's horn off. Then she drew Scar and began moving traffic. Arthur went outside the bus and began clawing holes in the side. Jean warded people off the bus. Calvin was having a harder time then they were. He got off one of it's horns, but couldn't seem to dent it otherwise. It had speed and strength, and left no openings. Every time he spotted one, the thing dodged or blocked. So he was, in a word, cornered. Even his lightning wouldn't work - it was dodging that. When he even got an arc, he was so tired it was like a sauna! Then he had an idea. He ran forward and jumped onto the thing's back. He wrapped his arms around it's neck, and sent all of the lightning he had left through it. He slid off, and passed out. His last sight was Zia running over, a look of deep concern on her face… Chapter 5:We aren't safe… "Ugh…" Calvin woke up groggily. Category:JJRawesome Category:The Questers (OC Club)